


A kind of Interrogation

by JanaxIV



Series: Feiowl and other Shenanigans [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Bloodplay, Knifeplay, M/M, Power Bottom Feitan, Sadomasochism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanaxIV/pseuds/JanaxIV
Summary: I arrive late to the party with Starbucks and offer you something that can be generously considered a rarepair. It's self indulgent, Fei is a sadist, and Owl got so little personality in any iteration that I decided to give him some. Fair warning, I only ever read the Manga, but I'm working on catching up on the 2011 Anime
Relationships: Feitan (Hunter X Hunter)/Fukurou | Owl
Series: Feiowl and other Shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827460
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	A kind of Interrogation

The room is cold, the night having pulled all warmth from the dilapidated walls of the abandoned ruin the Troupe had made into a makeshift headquarters. As he quietly sorts his tools, Feitan's senses are focused less on the frigid metal of sterile instruments biting into his fingers, and more on his newest victim. Waiting for a sign that the captured Shadow Beast was coming to. It had been a few hours, but that was fine - he could be patient. _Very patient._

A small creak of wood, accompanied by flickers of Nen cause him to perk up, smirking behind his scarf, crossing the room perfectly soundless. His fingers hook and curl under the rim of the bag covering the man's head, peeling it away with no rush at all. Even sitting, the other reaches Feitan's full height. _Stupid tall bastard._ Without the glasses, the man's eyes don't look as comically disproportionate, as they focus on him.

"Ah… well. That didn't go as planned. Who do I have the pleasure with?"

Smirking, the man leans back, straining against the ropes to spread his legs. A cocky display that makes Feitan scowl, eyes narrowing.

"Not your business."

Crossing his arms, he easily matches the unspoken challenge Owl poses, barely blinking. 

"Aw, come on. We'll spend some time here, won't you at least tell me your name?"

The man's voice is a low drawl, his head tilting to the side. Had he still been wearing the glasses the effect might be amplified, but like this it is just another way to irritate Feitan - and after the day's events, his fuse is short.

Mouth drawn into a thin line behind his scarf, he lets his arms relax for a moment, only to make one snap forward, his balled fist impacting hard with Owl's nose. The blood that starts pouring down is momentarily satisfying, colouring the man’s shirt and lower face deep crimson. And yet - Owl slowly lifts his head once more after a few moments of sputtering, chest heaving with quick bursts of laughter. His teeth shine with a red coat, and Feitan watches as the other’s tongue slides across them.

“Fuck, you sure pack a punch.”

To still be talking after a hit like this… seems like the Shadow Beasts had one member worth the reputation after all. Still, the other’s attitude was grating on his nerves, along with almost everything else about him, starting at his goddamn height.

"Shut up."

Owl arches an eyebrow, the slightly dried blood on his lips cracking as he smiles. It makes Feitan’s hands itch to land another hit, renew the bleeding, maybe knock out a few teeth...

"Oh? I thought the whole point was to make me talk? Specifically about the items of a certain auction."

He tenses, Nen flaring up and licking across everything within the room like flames, a rush of heat surging through him. No doubt his victim felt it too, from how he withdraws a little, his smile falling.

"You took them."

Not a question, a statement, after all both of them already know the answer. All that’s left to find out are the details. What he doesn’t expect is for Owl to recover as fast as he does, leaning forward with a smirk one could only describe as ‘playful’.

"Perhaps. For a kiss I'll tell you."

Gritting his teeth, Feitan steps closer, practically straddling the other, but remaining upright. With his legs so close to Owl’s, he can feel the tension the other man tries to hide, which only gets worse as Feitan’s hand settles on the man’s shoulder. Squeezing lightly, he slowly leans in, their noses almost touching, eyes drilling into the other’s.

"I break arm, you tell me too."

It’s fascinating how Owl barely misses a beat, despite his nerves being so clearly visible, tilting his head lightly to where their lips would meet if not for Feitan’s scarf.

"You can always break my arm afterwards."

So the Owl truly wants to play. Fine, they can play, but it would be by Feitan’s rules. Grinning, he tangles a hand in Owl’s hair, wrenching his head back. For a few moments, he waits, eyes following every minute twitch of the man’s body. Fear is such an intoxicating drug…

Feitan takes his time to pull down his scarf, revealing a fanged smirk. He considers biting down on Owl’s exposed throat, but thinks better of it. No need to rush, when he can always follow that urge at another time, since he is supposed to keep the other alive. Instead he dives in, pressing their lips together, sinking his teeth into Owl’s lower lip until he tastes fresh blood. The pained moan he receives only serves to sweeten the experience. 

Just as he feels Owl start to lean more into the touch, he pulls back, licking his lips with a purr and appreciating the other’s expression.

"Where?"

To be fair, he didn’t actually expect Owl to give him an honest answer. In fact, he had assumed that the guy would keep playing around, until faced with genuine torture. Instead, Owl simply inhales a few breathless gasps, meeting his eyes once more and actually _answers._

"Hotel Tesla, fifth floor, keys are in my pocket, safe opens with 040778.”

At first, Feitan is inclined not to believe it. It was too easy, not enough pain had been inflicted, why then would Owl just _tell him?_ But a quick search reveals a pair of keys, marked with the name of the mentioned upscale hotel.

“Protections?”

Not that they can’t handle whatever the Mafia might put in place, but it is always nice to have an idea beforehand. And while he had the guy here, he could just ask, right? See how far he could get him to talk.

“Do I get another kiss for it?”

The predictability of it all almost makes him laugh, but he’s not complaining. While he usually prefers to mutilate his victims until they beg to reveal their secrets, this is a fun change of pace. Owl was interesting, and playing with him like this was...actually not too bad. Tossing aside the keys, he returns to his place on Owl's lap, one hand running up the man’s throat and to the back of his neck to grab his hair again.

"...Greedy…"

He shakes his head a little, before giving Owl his kiss, this time allowing the other to return it, going so far as to open his mouth at Owl’s unspoken request. Doesn’t hurt to give the guy a small reward for being cooperative after all and Owl is certainly not a bad kisser. When they break apart, the other’s eyes are glazed over, and he tries to follow after Feitan again with a soft whine. _Greedy doesn’t even begin to cover it._ Still, once more, Owl follows through on his word, giving him the information he wants.

“No nen-users, as far as I’m aware, but I don’t know if security will be tightened given my disappearance. Last I know of, it was just a few low-ranking guys.”

Listening to Owl, there’s something that bothers him. The man is _honest_ with his information, freely giving up not just the location of something he is supposed to protect with his life, but also his companions. Aren’t members of the Mafia supposed to be devoted to their group? Especially someone as high in rank as the Shadow Beasts. With how easily Owl had taken the hit, there was no way this is just a way to avoid pain. It makes Feitan scowl, silently staring into Owl’s eyes to try and find his answer.

“...Why you talk so easy? Not loyal to family?”

That gets him a reaction. For the first time since they had entered the room Owl’s expression truly changes, a frown tugging at the corners of his lips. He even looks away, clearly not comfortable with meeting Feitan’s eyes. A touchy subject then. For a moment Feitan almost assumes he isn’t going to get an answer, yet Owl speaks up with a crooked grin.

“Loyalty… that’s a two way street, and they have proven not to follow through. The only reason they’d try to get me out of here is to get back the items. And I’m not gonna let myself get beat to shit for mere possessions.”

Ah. How fascinating, to hear the right hand of one of the leaders speak like that… It would be fun to extract more information about the matter in time, but for now, the Spiders have a mission. One that requires a final piece.

"Danchou wants your Hatsu."

Owl freezes, his whole body going rigid beneath Feitan. His eyes are wide open as he looks up, meeting Feitan's gaze like a deer in the headlights. Would he be willing to give up something so essential to him?

"My- ah… so the rumours are true then. Might need more than kisses to convince me."

Implying that he could be convinced. Well, it is up to Feitan to find that out, right? And if Owl ends up rejecting the ‘request’ there were ways to make him agree after all. Laughing to himself, he finally goes with his urge, biting down on Owl’s neck _hard_ , relishing in how the body under him arches up. Licking over the dark red mark, adorned with a few drops of blood, he slowly moves back up to face Owl.

"Hmm~ Then I convince~"

That is his specialty after all, just not like this most of the time. Oh well, special circumstances and all. With a purr he gets to work, deft hands slipping under Owl’s shirt, his nails dragging across the skin, while his teeth are busy leaving colourful marks along the man’s throat and collarbone. At the first few bites he receives little more than gasps, but when he reaches the area near Owl’s shoulder, the other actually moans, turning his head to allow Feitan more room.

Tracing the risen skin of multiple prominent scars littering Owl’s upper body, he takes his time to memorize the reactions he can coax from his victim, from the sounds to the way well defined muscle strains against the ropes. Just the thought of getting to see deep purple bruises all along the other’s arms later is enough to send shivers through him, his body heating up under layers of black cloth. Straddling Owl’s lap as he is, he can feel the soft tremors running through the other’s legs, coupled with the tries to buck up and receive any friction. Of course Feitan knows masochists exist, but up until now, he had never actually met anyone who gets off to pain. Yet, with every scratch, every bite, he feels Owl become harder, straining against his pants. Perhaps Chrollo would allow him to keep the guy around… Feitan could have so much fun with him.

_“...please…”_

It is almost inaudible, but Feitan is close enough to catch the single whispered word, chuckling as he presses their bodies closer. _Already begging._ He is just getting started~ Biting his way up Owl’s neck, he settles near his ear, staying there for a moment to let his victim squirm, before he speaks.

“What that? Please stop?”

A shudder wrecks through Owl’s body as he tries to get even closer, tugging at the ropes around his arms and making them groan. Desperation looks so beautiful on him…

“No...No, god, please, don’t stop, please…”

Pressing another kiss to Owl’s lips, Feitan slowly grinds their hips against each other, swallowing the other’s moan. He would drag out their little game for his own pleasure, torturing Owl in a way that causes very little pain and would have the man come back for more. He slowly gets up, smirking at the dissatisfied gasp and whine coming from his victim, one hand settling under Owl’s chin. 

“You cute. I be back with you, so be nice.”

Watching Owl bite his lower lip he’s almost tempted to stay a little longer, but that wouldn’t do. He had to make sure not to take too long after all… Chrollo wanted their mission to continue as soon as possible. With a small sigh, he slips into an adjacent room he had claimed for himself earlier, rummaging through his belongings to get the lube Phinx had left with him a while back. Peeking out of the door he smiles, watching for a moment as Owl struggles to try turning his head far enough to see where Feitan went. 

He steps back and pulls his scarf off completely, the garment just getting in the way with everything he is doing. Sitting down he gets rid of his boots, pants and underwear as well, only leaving on his tunic. There was no need for Owl to see him naked for now. Feitan doesn’t care much that he can’t move soundless while barefoot, by now that hardly matters anymore. As he approaches he runs his hands over Owl’s arms, tracing over the ropes and admiring the skin beneath them being rubbed raw.

Feitan presses down on the injured area before rounding the chair and getting comfortable on Owl’s lap once more, arms wrapped around the other’s neck. Chest to chest as they are, he feels the man’s sped up breathing, their eyes meeting as Feitan’s lips curl upward. 

“Hmm~ Still need convincing?”

With a small hum Feitan traces a finger over Owl’s lower lip, purposefully applying pressure to the points where teeth had pierced, delighted at the needy whines even such a simple act gets him. He is by no means new to the principle - most of his partners at the very least like things rough, but even the ones who enjoy a bit of pain with their pleasure do not actively seek him out for it. Owl though? The way he presses into the touch, hot breath making Feitan’s skin tingle, it’s clear that he _wants_ to be hurt. 

“Please…please more...”

A true masochist, willing to be made to suffer, willing to beg for it… Feitan catches his own lip between his teeth, both hands slowly moving to circle around Owl’s throat, the feeling of the other’s pulse hammering beneath his fingertips. The image before him is addicting, Owl’s lips slightly parted, cheeks flushed and eyes following Feitan’s every move. Such a pretty toy… His breath speeds up as his hands tighten just the smallest bit, just enough to make it hard for Owl to breathe.

“...what you want? _What you willing to give?_ ”

His answer comes between desperate gasps for air, Owl’s chest heaving with every word.

“I...anything...everything...just please… _I need you…_ ” 

The noise from Feitan’s throat can only be described as a growl, his whole body shaking as he surges forward, the kiss he initiates once more bloody but so much more intense, fueled by his own desire. Owl responds almost immediately and in kind, moaning with each bite. By now even Feitan breathes heavy, forcing the other to meet his eyes as he speaks up.

“I make you mine… keep you for me…”

Owl’s body jolts at that, almost violent shivers running through his legs, as Feitan’s hands slip between them. Still… he’s clearly not opposed to the idea, eagerly arching up and moaning. Even the cold feeling of lube doesn’t seem to deter him from following Feitan’s touches, quietly begging. Feitan closes his eyes as he guides the other into him, opting to sink his teeth into Owl’s shoulder to offset the pain coming with the lack of preparation. This isn’t his usual position, but he isn’t about to untie a prisoner just to spare himself some discomfort.

“Don’t get wrong idea. I not submissive.”

Still, settling completely on Owl’s lap, he lets out a sigh, taking a moment to compose himself. And assuming by how the man doesn’t try to move, his words must have gotten through to him. _Good._ Feitan takes his time, holding perfectly still, even after he is more than ready to move, letting Owl squirm beneath him. He can keep this up for hours, but he knows perfectly well how maddening the sensation must be for his victim. And yet, Owl makes no move to try and get things going, only the strained intake of breath serving to show how desperate he is.

“Hm...good boy.”

Being this obedient deserves a reward, one Feitan is willing to grant the other for now. Settling one hand back around Owl’s throat he begins to move, nails digging into the skin just above the blood vessels, watching the man’s eyes close, an almost soundless moan falling from his lips. He wants to hurt the other more… wants to make him scream and still beg for more pain. Feitan's free hand slips under his tunic, pulling out his hidden blade and letting go of Owl's throat to open his shirt.

There are scars scattered all over the man's chest, most old and long healed over. Feitan can tell them apart, the ragged edges of battle wounds, the precise incisions of surgery… and the intricate cuts of pain inflicted in moments just like this one. Tracing along one with the tip of his knife, Feitan can feel the faintest tremors in Owl’s legs as the man holds his breath. Whoever the other’s former partners were, they must have been boring, most of the scars being perfectly straight and parallel. _Time to change that~_

Feitan presses the blade down near Owl’s shoulder, slowly dragging it along and watching the blood well up. With each cut he can feel the man’s dick twitch, but it’s only when he is done and get’s a good look at Owl’s face, that he sees the full extent of how badly turned on the guy is. His jaw is slack and his pupils blown almost impossibly wide, clearly focused on Feitan, at least as much as he can still focus. With a purr Feitan keeps eye contact, slowly dipping his fingers into the dripping wound, licking them clean just to see what reaction he can get. He’s not disappointed, because Owl immediately leans closer, pulling on the ropes around his arms again, the movement causing his injury to ooze more.

Feitan’s lips are smeared with red as he kisses Owl again, letting the other taste his own blood once more. If the moan he swallows is any indication, the man doesn’t mind at all.

“You close, yes? Beg.”

To strengthen his point Feitan stops moving completely, sitting back and smirking. Surely, Owl wouldn’t disappoint now… The other grits his teeth, letting out a frustrated whine, but clearly doesn’t dare move to take what he wants, even though he might be able to overpower Feitan. Well… _might._

“Please… please let me come, I’m so close… I’ll give you what you want, just… just please…”

 _I'll give you what you want._ Feitan will hold the man to that, throwing his knife aside to get both his hands free, digging his nails into the still fresh cuts to draw out a cry from Owl. His other hand yanks on Owl's hair, as Feitan punctuates each move with more bloody bites to his neck and shoulders. His fingers run over Owl's chest, using the man's blood to paint a morbid replica of the Troupe's spider insignia. It stands out beautifully against lightly tanned skin.

"Come."

His command is followed almost immediately, Owl's whole body arching up, the motion catching Feitan off guard and causing him to slide further down the other's dick. A small change, yet he can't help but let out a soft moan at the feeling, biting Owl in retaliation. Not that the man would consider that punishment, but drawing blood satisfies something deep within Feitan. Reaching down between them, he jerks himself to completion, a strained gasp the only signal of his orgasm, before he lays his forehead against Owl's chest.

Silence stretches between them, while the low temperature of the room begins to cool the sweat and cum on Feitan's body. Below him, Owl squirms, most likely due to his brain catching up to all the pain he is in, now that the euphoria of sex is no longer flooding him.

"...am I going to die?”

The question catches him off guard, but makes him smile nonetheless. Of course, a worry like that should be expected, given that even the people who know of Danchou’s ‘Skill Hunter’ hardly have any specific information. Still, having Owl actually wonder if death was on the table after promising to give up his Hatsu is somewhat funny.

“No. Danchou need you alive.”

He can feel the other’s muscles relax at that, the warm breath from Owl’s sigh brushing over the top of his hair. Making a face, Feitan uses the moment to get up, his legs shaky, hands doing quick work of redressing the man, their eyes meeting as he does so. Despite the situation he’s in, Owl looks almost at peace, seemingly having accepted his fate wherever it may lead. _Strange._

“Well...I promised, didn’t I? He can have my Hatsu.”

Feitan can’t help but shake his head at the man, picking the bag from before up and returning to Owl. He’d have to get redressed as well, before reporting to Chrollo… With a sigh, he takes one final kiss from the other, placing the bag over his head once more and making sure it wouldn’t come off. Time to get things going again, though - he decides to give Owl a little present.

“...You wanted name. Feitan.”

Leaving Owl where he is, Feitan slips away to meet up with Chrollo, only taking a short stop at his room to redress. _He’ll have to ask Danchou about keeping Owl~_


End file.
